Kirsty MacColl
1978 In 1978 Kirsty appeared as backing singer with Drug Addix in and around London. They certainly played at the Venue in London at some stage. 1979 1980 May 8, 1980 "Top of the Pops" on UK TV backing Jona Lewie "Kitchen at Parties" May 22, 1980 "Top of the Pops" on UK TV backing Jona Lewie "Kitchen at Parties" 1981 June 25, 1981 "Top of the Pops" on UK TV performing "There’s A Guy Works Down The Chipshop" July 9, 1981 "Top of the Pops" on UK TV performing "There’s A Guy Works Down The Chipshop" August 4, 1981 "Razzmatazz" on UK TV performing "There’s A Guy Works Down The Chipshop" September 10, 1981 "Musikladen 64" on German TV performing "There’s A Guy Works Down The Chipshop" October 12, 1981 (etc.) Kirsty’s debut tour of Irish ballrooms, including Lochrae, Letterkenny, Cashel, Limerick, Dublin & Strand Hill, on the back of 'Chip Shop, proved to be such a harrowing experience that it was another eight years before she returned to the stage as a solo artist. October 19, 1981 "Disco" on German TV performing "There’s A Guy Works Down The Chipshop" October 23, 1981 "Something Else" on UK TV performing "I Don’t Wanna Play House" December 25, 1981 "Top of the Pops" on UK TV performing "There’s A Guy Works Down The Chipshop" 1982 1983 February 10, 1983 "Musikladen 77" German TV Show with Matchbox performing "I Want Out" 1984 January 26, 1984 "Musikladen 85" German TV Show with Matchbox performing "Terry" with Lemmy from Motorhead on guitar 1985 June 1985? “Wogan" performing "He’s On The Beach" November 21, 1985 Red Wedge was launched with Billy Bragg, Paul Weller, Jerry Dammers, Tom Robinson, The Communards, Hank Wangford, Heaven 17, Roland Gift, Rat Scabies, Kirsty MacColl, Blue Rondo a la Turk and actor Robbie Coltrane. 1986 1987 December 10 1987 Electric Ballroom, London, ENG (guesting with The Pogues) December 17, 1987 "Top of the Pops" Performing "Fairytale of New York" with the Pogues (broadcast date, recorded a few days before) December 17-19, 1987 Barrowlands, Glasgow, SCOT (guests with The Pogues singing "Fairytale Of New York" & "A Pair Of Brown Eyes") 1988 The Pogues played an extensive tour so, on the basis that Kirsty will have played at least some of those dates, they were February 21 Norwich UEA, 22 Reading University, 23 Leicester De Montford Hall, 24 Birmingham Odeon, 26 Newcastle City Hall, 27 Aberdeen Capitol, 28/29 Edinburgh Playhouse, March 1 Leeds University (a confirmed sighting), 2 Hanley Victoria Hall, 3 Manchester Apollo, 4 Liverpool Royal Court, 6 Bristol Studio, 7 Swansea Mayfair, 8 Nottingham Rock City, 9 Sheffield City Hall, 10 Electric Ballroom Camden, 11 Cambridge Corn Exchange, 12 Brighton Centre, 13 Southampton Mayflower. March 14-19, 1988 Town & Country Club, London, ENG (guests with The Pogues singing "Fairytale Of New York", "Lullaby Of London", ‘"Dirty Old Town" & ‘"Turkish Song Of The Damned". The March 17 show was videoed and released as ‘The Pogues Live at the Town and Country: St Patrick’s Night’) March 18, 1988 "The French & Saunders Show" performing "Trains and Boats and Planes" With Raw Sex (Broadcast date) March 20, 1988 Brixton Academy, London, ENG (guesting with The Pogues) July 27, 1988 "Top of the Pops" Performing "Days" August 15, 1988 Town & Country Club, London, ENG (guesting with The Kinks) December 9, 1988 SECC, Glasgow, SCOT (guesting with The Pogues) December 12, 1988 NEC, Birmingham, ENG (guesting with The Pogues) December 17, 1988 Wembley Arena, London, ENG (guesting with The Pogues) December 18, 1988 Brighton Centre, Brighton, ENG (guesting with The Pogues) December 19, 1988 Brixton Academy, London, ENG (guesting with The Pogues) 1989 Kirsty did assorted TV spots to promote Days, including the Terry Wogan show August 26, 1989 Reading Festival (guesting with the Pogues) November 23, 1989 "Top of the Pops" as backing singer with Happy Mondays performing "Hallelujah" 1990 March 15, 1990 "The French & Saunders Show" performing "Fifteen Minutes" (Broadcast date) March 22, 1990 "The French & Saunders Show" performing "Something Stupid" With Raw Sex (Broadcast date) March 29, 1990 "The French & Saunders Show" performing "I Ride (after Am I Right?)" (Broadcast date) April 5, 1990 "The French & Saunders Show" performing "Don’t Come the Cowboy With Me, Sonny Jim!" (Broadcast date) April 12, 1990 "The French & Saunders Show" performing "Still Life" With Raw Sex (Broadcast date) December 9, 1990 ? Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE (Unconfirmed but possible since she appeared at the other 3 legs of this mini tour by the Pogues) December 10, 1990 Electric Ballroom, London, ENG (guesting with the Pogues) December 14, 1990 "New West" TV Show performing "Don’t Come The Cowboy With Me, Sonny Jim!" 1991 February 2, 1991 Hackney Empire, London, ENG (Charity gig in aid of Homerton Hospital) June 2, 1991 Finsbury Park, London, ENG (Fleadh 1991, guesting with The Pogues) June 6, 1991 "Top of the Pops" performing "Walking down Madison" August 3/4, 1991 Thurles, IRE (Féile Festival. Guesting with (separately) Billy Bragg, The Pogues, The Wonderstuff & Happy Mondays) September 23, 1991 Town & Country Club, London, ENG (Private show for Virgin executives) September 25-26, 1991 Mean Fiddler, London, ENG (no support) September 29, 1991 Gold Diggers, Chippenham, ENG (Cancelled) September 30, 1991 Manchester International 2, Manchester, ENG (Cancelled) October 2, 1991 Leicester Polytechnic, Leicester, ENG (Cancelled) October 3, 1991 Reading University, Reading, ENG (Cancelled) November 4, 1991 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN (supporting Squeeze) November 24, 1991 Borderline, London, ENG (Kirsty was a surprise unannounced guest at a gig for Children in Need, sponsored by GLR, which also featured Alison Moyet, Sam Brown, Voice of the Beehive, Squeeze, Tasmin Archer, Ian McNabb & Thomas Lang) December 6, 1991 Woughton Centre, Milton Keynes, ENG (supported by The Forget-me-nots) December 7, 1991 Riverside, Newcastle, ENG December 8, 1991 Borderline, London, ENG December 10, 1991 Mean Fiddler, London, ENG (supported by The Forget-me-nots) December 11, 1991 Leadmill, Sheffield, ENG December 12, 1991 Waterfront, Norwich, ENG December 13, 1991 Tic Toc, Coventry, ENG December 15, 1991 Borderline, London, ENG (no support) December 17, 1991 Junction, Cambridge, ENG December 18, 1991 The Irish Centre, Northampton, ENG (supported by The Forget-me-nots) December 20, 1991 Queens Hall, Bradford, ENG December 21, 1991 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE December 22, 1991 Borderline, London, ENG (no support with Special Guest Shane MacGowan) December 29-31, 1991 Hackney Empire, London, ENG (supporting Billy Bragg) 1992 Jan 1, 1992 "Top of the Pops" performing "Fairytale of New York" with Shane MacGowan Jan 16, 1992 "Top of the Pops" Kirsty appeared with The Wonderstuff performing "Welcome to the Cheap Seats") May 24, 1992 Glasgow Green, Glasgow, SCOT (Fleadh) May 27, 1992 Clapham Grand, London, ENG (supported by The Forget-Me-Nots) June 5, 1992 Irish Centre, Northampton, ENG June 6, 1992 21st South Street, Reading, ENG June 7, 1992 Finsbury Park, London, ENG (Fleadh 1992) June 19, 1992 Lampeter University, Lampeter, ENG June 20, 1992 Essex University, Colchester, ENG June 22, 1992 Mean Fiddler, London, ENG (supported by Handsome) June 23, 1992 Clapham Grand, London, ENG (supported by Liberty Cage) June 26, 1992 Glastonbury Festival June 27, 1992 Berlin, GER (Bizarre Festival) July 8, 1992 Leysin Festival, Leysin, SUI July 11, 1992 Don Valley Big Top, Sheffield, ENG July 26, 1992 Avenham Park Big Top, Preston, ENG August 2, 1992 Thurles, IRE (Féile Festival) August 6, 1992 Poole Art Centre, Poole, ENG August 7, 1992 Dranouter, BEL (Folk Festival) August 18, 1992 Riverside, Newcastle, ENG August 19, 1992 Arena, Middlesbrough, ENG August 21, 1992 Oakengates Town Hall, Telford, ENG August 23, 1992 Royal Victoria Park, Bath, ENG (WOMAD Festival) August 25, 1992 Spring Street Theatre, Hull, ENG August 26, 1992 Bridge Street Arts Centre, Newcastle-Under-Lyme, ENG August 28, 1992 Mean Fiddler, London, ENG (supported by The Prayer Boat & Andy Wilson) August 29, 1992 Junction, Cambridge, ENG August 30, 1992 Stanmer Park Big Top, Brighton, ENG October 1992 Borderline, London, ENG (GLR Children in Need gig, with Sam Brown, Voice of the Beehive, Squeeze & Tasmin Archer) October 16, 1992 Mean Fiddler, London, ENG (supported by The Lost Soul Band) October 17, 1992 Hanser Portbury, Bristol, ENG October 19, 1992 Bottom Line, New York City, NY (2 shows) October 20, 1992 Bottom Line, New York City, NY (2 shows) October 22, 1992 Club Lingerie, Los Angeles, CA November 19, 1992 "Later with Jools Holland" BBC TV December 19, 1992 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG (Supporting Morrissey. Kirsty was joined by Shane MacGowan on “Fairytale Of New York") 1993 June 12, 1993 Finsbury Park, London, ENG (Fleadh 1993) June 18, 1993 Mean Fiddler, London, ENG (cancelled) June 25 or 26, 1993 Glastonbury Festival (Guesting with The Kinks) July 23, 1993 Mean Fiddler, London, ENG (supported by Summerhill) July 24, 1993 Wool Exchange, Bradford, ENG (part of Bradford Festival) August, 1993 Castle Field, Southsea, ENG (Heineken Beer Festival) October 31, 1993 Student Union, De Montford University, Leicester, ENG (no support) November 4, 1993 Variety Playhouse, Atlanta, GA (Supported by David Gray) November 6, 1993 Chestnut Cabaret, Philadelphia, PA (Supported by David Gray) November 7, 1993 The Birchmere, Alexandria, VA (Supported by David Gray) November 10 or 11, 1993 Tramps, New York City, NY November 1993 Late Night with Conan O’Brien November 13, 1993 Axis, Boston, MA (supported by David Gray) November 15, 1993 El Mocambo, Toronto, ON (Supported by David Gray) November, 1993 Blind Pig, Ann Arbor, MI (date unconfirmed) November 20, 1993 Park West, Chicago, IL (Supported by David Gray) November 21, 1993 Mississippi Nights, St. Louis, MO (Supported by David Gray) November 23, 1993 Rouge Night Club, Minneapolis, MN November 24, 1993 Fox Theater, Boulder, CO (Supported by David Gray) November 28, 1993 Slim’s, San Francisco, CA (Supported by David Gray) November 29, 1993 The Backstage, Seattle, WA (Supported by David Gray) November 30, 1993 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA (Supported by David Gray) December 1, 1993 Solana Beach Belly Up, San Diego, CA (Supported by David Gray) December 2, 1993 Rockin‘ Horse Saloon, Scottsdale, (supported by David Gray). 1994 February 26, 1994 Kenny Live (Irish TV performing "Bad") December 1993 or January 1994 Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH (supported by David Gray) May 1994 Toronto, ON May 12-15, 1994 Vancouver, BC (The fourth annual Music West convention, featured production workshops with Hugh Padgham, Bruce Fairbairn, Steve Lillywhite and Steve Brown at local recording studios, and songwriting workshops featuring Kirsty MacColl, Jane Siberry, Bonnie Hayes, John Ims, Hugh Prestwood and Marc Jordan) June 11, 1994 Finsbury Park, London, ENG (Fleadh 1994) July 13, 1994 Mean Fiddler, London, ENG (supported by Big Corporation) July 16, 1994 Long Marston Airfield, Stratford-Upon-Avon, ENG (Phoenix Festival) December 1994. “Later: Hootenanny“ (BBC TV performing "Miss Otis regrets" with Jools Holland) 1995 January 22, 1995 Mountain Stage, Charleston, WV (Live radio broadcast with Tom Paxton, Baaba Maal and Lucy Kaplansky) January 25, 1995 Tin Alley, Philadelphia, PA January 27, 1995 Miravonda Coffee Cafe, Minneapolis, MN (Private show for a local radio station) January 28, 1995 Loring Cafe, Minneapolis, MN March 7, 1995 Jazz Cafe, London, ENG (Guest at Brian Kennedy concert) March 10, 1995 Mean Fiddler, London, ENG (No support. Special guest Billy Bragg. This was a warm up gig for the American tour) March 13, 1995 The Point, Atlanta, GA March 15, 1995 Theater of the Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA March 17, 1995 The Birchmere, Alexandria, VA (supported by Fossil) March 18, 1995 Tramps, New York City, NY (supported by Ruth Gerson & Fossil) March 19, 1995 The Paradise, Boston, MA (supported by Fossil) March 20, 1995 Theater of the Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Fossil) March 1995? Mississippi Nights, St. Louis, MO March 24, 1995 Rosebud, Pittsburgh, PA March 25, 1995 Bogart’s, Cincinnati, OH March 27, 1995 Double Door, Chicago, IL (supported by Fossil) March 28, 1995 Fine Line Music Club, Minneapolis, MN March 29, 1995 Seattle, WA (date unconfirmed) March 30, 1995 Fox Theatre, Boulder, CO March 31, 1995 El Rey Theater, Albuquerque, NM (date unconfirmed) April 1, 1995 Gibson’s, Tempe, AZ (date unconfirmed) April 2, 1995 Scottsdale, AZ (date unconfirmed) April 3, 1995 Hacienda del Sol, Reno, NV (date unconfirmed) April 4, 1995 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA April 5, 1995 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA April 6, 1995 Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA (Supported by Fossil & Kerry Getz) April 7, 1995 Solana Beach Belly Up, San Diego, CA (date unconfirmed) May 7, 1995 Redcar Bowl, Redcar, ENG May 8, 1995 Glasgow Garage, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by The Libertines) May 10, 1995 University of East Anglia, Norwich, ENG May 11, 1995 The Roadmender, Northampton, ENG (supported by The Libertines) May 13, 1995 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG May 14, 1995 De Montford University, Leicester, ENG May 15, 1995 Manchester University, Manchester, ENG May 17, 1995 Town & Country Club, Leeds, ENG May 18, 1995 Sheffield University Octagon Centre, Sheffield, ENG (supported by The Libertines) May 19, 1995 Wulfrun Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG May 21, 1995 St. David’s Hall, Cardiff, WAL May 22, 1995 Pyramids Centre, Portsmouth, ENG (supported by The Libertines) May 23, 1995 Forum, London, ENG June 10, 1995 Finsbury Park, London, ENG (Fleadh 1995) July 21, 1995 Clapham Grand, London, ENG July 22, 1995 The Wheatsheaf, Stoke-On-Trent, ENG July 23, 1995 Roundhay Park, Leeds, ENG (Heineken Festival) July 24, 1995 Parr Hall, Warrington, ENG (supported by Tansads) 1996 1997 "Sult: Spirit Of The Music" on Irish TV performing "Libertango" & "Children Of The Revolution" 1998 February 14, 1998 Camden Centre, London, ENG (Dance for Cuba benefit) May 2, 1998 ICA, London, ENG (Lavender Trust benefit with Dave Gilmour, Brian Kennedy & Annie Lennox & Dave Stewart) 1999 February 13, 1999. Valentine’s Day in London: Cuban benefit: Kirsty played (with Billy Bragg headlining) at a benefit concert to benefit Cuban medical and educational causes. Kirsty joined Bill on stage for ‘A new England’. Cuban Solidarity Campaign. June 16, 1999 Greenwich Up the Creek, London, ENG (Charity gig alongside Glenn Tilbrook) July 19, 1999 Jazz Cafe, London, ENG (Charity gig to raise funds for the legal costs of Robert Hillman's family, an Irish Catholic “kicked to death in 1997, with Glenn Tilbrook & Billy Bragg) October 7, 1999 HQ, Dublin, IRE The Heineken Hot Press Rock Awards performing "Mambo De La Luna" October 8, 1999 HQ, Dublin, IRE (Hot Press Irish Music Hall of Fame) October 12-13, 1999 Jazz Cafe, London, ENG (supported by Imelda) November 21, 1999 Limelight, Belfast, NI November 22, 1999 HQ, Dublin, IRE (Hot Press Irish Music Hall of Fame) 2000 February 6, 2000 London Palladium, London, ENG (supporting Ian Dury & the Blockheads) February 10, 2000 Duchess Of York, Leeds, ENG February 11, 2000 King Tut’s Wah Wah Hut, Glasgow, SCOT February 12, 2000 Manchester University, Manchester, ENG February 15, 2000 Fleece & Firkin, Bristol, ENG February 16, 2000 Dingwalls, London, ENG March 10, 2000 "Kelly" Northern Ireland TV, performing "In These Shoes?" & "My Affair" (Broadcast date) March 14, 2000 Scottish Television Cowcaddens, Glasgow, SCOT (performing "In These shoes?", "England 2 Colombia 0", "Walking Down Madison", "Celestine", "Us Amazonians", "Wrong Again", "Head", "Here Comes That Man Again", "My Affair", "New England" (broadcast in October) ’Kirsty and band ran through most of the standard live set with James‘ brother Bob filling in for Dave Ruffy. Lots of problems with the sound recording (requiring several songs to be re-done) and a strangely uninvolved and placid audience. The studio layout didn’t lend itself to huge involvement since almost the entire audience were seated BEHIND the band. April 15, 2000 “Later“ with Jools Holland performing "In These Shoes?" & "England 2 Colombia 0" in addition to being interviewed by the piano by Jools. April 25, 2000 “Open House with Gloria Hunniford“ performing "In These Shoes?" & "England 2 Colombia 0" then interviewed by Angela Rippon, standing in for Gloria Hunniford May 6, 2000 “A Question of Pop“ BBC TV quiz May 13, 2000 Wulfrun Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG (supported by Bucky) May 14, 2000 Leadmill, Sheffield, ENG (supported by Bucky) May 15, 2000 The Venue, Edinburgh, SCOT (supported by Bucky) May 16, 2000 Manchester University, Manchester, ENG (supported by Bucky) May 18, 2000 Forum, London, ENG (supported by Bucky) May 30, 2000 “BBC Music Live“ BBC TV & Radio performing "England 2 Colombia 0" & "Celestine" BBC Television and Radio joined together for a five-day festival on-air culminating in 24 hours of non-stop music on Mon 29th May. This included an appearance on BBC London Live in the early hours, a guest spot on Johnnie Walker’s afternoon show on Radio 2 and this appearance in the middle of the night on BBC2, introduced by Phil Jupitus: Earlier in the day, Kirsty and band appeared on HMS Belfast, in the River Thames, and performed "Não Esperando", "England 2 Colombia 0" & "My Affair" for live radio broadcast. June 4, 2000 Mainz, GER “ZDF Fernsehgarten” performing “In These Shoes”. June 10, 2000 Finsbury Park, London, ENG (Fleadh 2010) June 16, 2000 Brixton Academy, London, ENG (performed ‘Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick’ as a guest vocalist at Ian Dury tribute night alongside various Blockheads) October 13, 2000. “Never mind the Buzzcocks“ BBC TV quiz October 27, 2000 Warwick Arts Centre, Coventry, ENG October 28, 2000 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG